One More Ride
by Leutheria
Summary: Touya and N reunite after N disappears; N's POV; oneshot; republished with minor edits after accidentally deleting the story


I sat at one end of the compartment, poised on the edge of my seat with my cheek pressed against the window. The icy cold of the window, chilled by the falling snow sent shivers down my spine. Nimbasa was beautiful at night, lit by lights of various colors and intensities, blinking and fading to produce various effects. And even still, the stars shown through that light. Only from the top of the Ferris wheel, but it was a sight worth the wait. The compartment began to descend and with it the stars faded, greeting me with a closer view of the various activities happening down on ground level.

Years ago I would come to visit this city just for the beautiful views the Ferris wheel provided. Daily almost, I'd come here to think. Take my problems into consideration or just shut them out. But I haven't been here in forever… For the longest time I've been far overseas, thinking it would be the only way I could completely get away from my past. But as I traveled further and further away the force that willed me back to this western land grew stronger and stronger. And here I am, back again without saying a word to the people I once knew. As I stepped inside the Ferris wheel once again, I felt all my burdens and regrets slipping away with more ease than they had traveled into Sinnoh or Kanto.

As the ride lurched to stop I heaved a sigh, slowly and reluctantly rising to my feet I stepped forwards why the oiled door slid open with the sound of scraping metal. Angling the hat on my head so my eyes would be obscured by shadows I started to make an exit when a vaguely familiar voice spoke out to my left. After being away for five years my eyes hardly recognized the boy walking towards the compartment I had just left. He was taller and had discarded his old clothing for a duller choice in clothing, his voice had deepened just barely, but he would never forget those eyes. His eyes were of a once courageous hero who had defeated him in battle five years ago. Now they were clouded with fear and doubt.

"Hey." Before I knew what I was doing I called out to him. Why was I? Why ruin all the time I'd spent getting away from the past? He didn't turn to me at first, but I caught his attention as I approached. He lifted his gaze upon me and immediately those brown fearful eyes widened in this belief and I swear he almost collapsed. Gently I rested my hand on his shoulder and probably confirming his realization I said, "It's me, N."

Over the past few years I can hardly say I've changed. My tea-green hair may have grown just a little longer though I had it trimmed regularly, and was tied back in a ponytail just as it always had been. I changed to slightly darker attire, but wore the same hat and the same golden cube dangled from the belt loop of my baggy pants. Of course, waking up to an image of myself in the mirror every morning I suppose I would've hardly recognized a drastic change.

"What's bothering you?" I asked, though not quite sure why. I never concerned myself with his feelings before. Touya lowered his head, biting his lip as he considered what to say. Never before had I seen him like this. He used to be so energetic and confident. What happened to him? For just the brief moment he glanced up at me; he must have read the concern on my face and turned away completely, but didn't leave. He mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. I remained silent, and after a couple of awkward moments he finally spoke up loud and clear.

"I'll tell you… let's… Let's take a ride."

I agreed and slowly he led me back towards the open compartment of the Ferris wheel. Once inside, he took a seat on one end of the bench, pressing himself into the corner as much as he could while I sat opposite of him. Slowly the ride began to move and I sat there, watching him bury his face into his hands. A single tear dripped down his cheek and my heart lurched. He opened his mouth and all at once his explanation poured and I had to pay close attention to make sense of any of it.

His victory earned him fame and glory all throughout Unova. They praised him as the savior of Pokémon for some time, and everything seemed great. But it all changed for the worst only a couple of months in. Hardly understand how it happened, his friendships perished. This included his relationship with Touko, the love of his life. The fame went to his head. He thought his fans were his friends and treated his real friends like trash. Bianca and occasionally Cheren spoke to him now that all the hype had died down, but hardly long enough to finish a conversation. White had broken all contact and didn't wait around. She left for the eastern continents and only knew she was doing well through Bianca.

I don't know what I was thinking, what compelled me to open my arms out to him as an invitation for a hug. Touya had hardly lifted his gaze to me before he leaped into me, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face into my chest as he tried to hide the tears now streaming down his face. In return I wrapped my arms around him protectively, trying to still his shaking as he sobbed. Somehow it felt right, leaned up against the wall of the compartment with the young hero wrapped in my arms. Next thing I know, I'm gently stroking his hair and whispering encouragements into his ear before softly pressing my lips to his forehead.

We remained there for some time, until Touya had calmed down enough to stop crying and the red of his eyes was barely noticeable. We held each other's hand, entwining our fingers and laying back on the bench.

It was right. So right.


End file.
